Superjunction transistors can simultaneously offer high breakdown voltage and low on-resistance. Asymmetry of a superjunction transistor, however, can negatively impact blocking of high voltage control and the high breakdown voltage and the low on-resistance aspects. These and other matters have presented challenges to transistor devices, for a variety of applications.
Various example embodiments are directed to circuits that include transistors and their implementation.